Peter Buck
2014 November 8, 2014 Hodi's Half Note, Fort Collins, CO (Cancelled, with Alejandro Escovedo) November 9, 2014 Belly Up Aspen, Aspen, CO (Cancelled, with Alejandro Escovedo) November 11, 2014 The State Room, Salt Lake City, UT (Cancelled, with Alejandro Escovedo) November 12, 2014 Boise Contemporary Theater, Boise, ID (Cancelled, with Alejandro Escovedo) November 14, 2014 Top Hat Lounge, Missoula, MT (Cancelled, with Alejandro Escovedo) November 15, 2014 Pendarvis Farm, Happy Valley, OR (plays guitar with First Aid Kit on an acoustic version of 'Walk Unafraid', for promtion of the movie 'Wild') November 22-23, 2014 Type Foundry, Portland, OR (Produces recording sessions for Eyelids EP) 2015 January 15, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX (Todos Santos Music Festival) January 16, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX (Todos Santos Music Festival) January 17, 2015 The Palapa Center Courtyard, Todos Santos, MEX (Peter performs with Scott McCaughey, Steve Wynn, Kevn Kinney, Pat Sansone, Gary Louris, Joseph Arthur & Josh Kantor, for the Palapa Center students, in the courtyard) January 17, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX (Todos Santos Music Festival) January 18, 2015 Michael's, Todos Santos, MEX ('Heroes, Angels & Legends', A Night of Acoustic Music to benefit The Palapa Society of Todos Santos) January 19, 2015 Todos Santos Inn La Copa Bar, Todos Santos, MEX (DJ session, Peter plays his Mexico 7 Inch Single collection, helped by Scott McCaughey & Kurt Bloch) January 20, 2015 Rancho Pescadero Garden Restaurant, Pescadero, MEX (Dinner & Music in aid of the Pescadero Baseball Field) January 22, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX (Todos Santos Music Festival) January 23, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX (Todos Santos Music Festival) January 24, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX (Todos Santos Music Festival) February 13-14, 2015 Type Foundry, Portland, OR (Produces recording sessions for Eyelids EP. Tracks recorded: Bound To Let You Down, Broken Continue, Only Time Will Tell, Halloween & Bury Me Happy. Peter added guitar tracks to 'Bury Me Happy' & 'Halloween') May 19, 2015 Floral Recording & Playback, Portland, OR (plays guitar at recording session for Tucker Martine & Layng Martine Jr's new album) The Minus 5 (Scott McCaughey, Peter Buck, Linda Pitmon & Michael Giblin) February 28, 2015 Castaway, Portland, OR ('Winter Gold: Reaching For The Stars' fundraiser hosted by Marathon Scholars) March 6, 2015 Kiki's House Of Righteous Music, Madison, WI March 7, 2015 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL (supporting Tweedy) March 8, 2015 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Tweedy) 1March 10, 2015 Emerson Center For The Arts & Culture Crawford Theater, Bozeman, MT March 11, 2015 Top Hat Lounge, Missoula, MT (supporting Tweedy) March 2015 Neptune Theatre, Seattle, WA (supporting Tweedy. Joined by John Ramberg on guitar & backing vocals and on keyboards by Tweedy's Liam Cunningham on "Twilight Distillery" & "Blue Rickenbacker") March 14, 2015 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (supporting Tweedy. Joined by Casey Neill on guitar & backing vocals and on keyboards by Tweedy's Liam Cunningham for the last 3 songs) March 15, 2015 Shedd Institute Jaqua Concert Hall, Eugene, OR (supporting Tweedy) March 18, 2015 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (supporting Tweedy) March 19, 2015 Cocoanut Grove Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA (supporting Tweedy. Joined by Tweedy's Liam Cunningham for the last 3 songs. Peter also played guitar on "California Stars" during Tweedy's set) March 22, 2015 The Theatre At Ace Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Tweedy. Joined by Jessy Greene on violin & by Liam Cunningham for the last 3 songs) March 24, 2015 Balboa Theatre, San Diego, CA (supporting Tweedy. Joined by Tweedy's Liam Cunningham for the last 3 songs) March 25, 2015 Rialto Theatre, Tucson, AZ (supporting Tweedy. Joined by Tweedy's Liam Cunningham for the last 3 songs) March 26, 2015 Lensic Performing Arts Center, Santa Fe, NM (supporting Tweedy. Peter also played guitar on "California Stars" during Tweedy's set) March 28, 2015 Ellie Caulkins Opera House, Denver, CO (supporting Tweedy. Joined by Tweedy's Liam Cunningham for the last 3 songs. Peter also played guitar on "California Stars" during Tweedy's set with Linda Pitmon on shakers & Mike Giblin on backing vocals) CeDell Davis And Friends (Peter Buck, Scott McCaughey, Mike McCready, Barret Martin, Van Conner & Ayron Jones) June 11-14, 2015 Avast! Recording Co., Seattle, WA (Recording sessions, recording songs for a documentary, with Zakk Binns, Peter Buck, Scott McCaughey, Mike McCready & Barrett Martin, amongst others, produced by Jack Endino) June 14, 2015 The Crocodile, Seattle, WA (with Zakk Binns & Big Papa Binns)